Katie-Anne's Diary
by Face Your Destiny
Summary: Dumbledore decided to read Katie-Anne's diary. This is what he finds


Dear Mum,

Today is the 1st of September and we are on the train to Hogwarts. I was reading 'Romeo and Juliet' for the millionth time. You know how much I love that play, it's so romantic, but also so tragic. A child, approximately my age, came into my compartment and pushed me off my seat. He just laughed at me, maybe he has problems of his own to deal with. A girl with curly blond hair came into my compartment and helped me up. She smiled at me, I think I gained a friend. Her name is Juliet Capulet, like from 'Romeo and Juliet'. She was soon dragged away by my dear cousin Lucius Malfoy II, who is, as you remember, Great Aunt Hermione and Great Uncle Ron's only grandson. Lucius didn't recognize me.

I got sorted into Ravenclaw, but my dear cousin Lucius, cousin Alexander Potter, and Juliet all were sorted into Slytherin. I guess that Alex takes after his father, Uncle Albus. I saw that cousin Genevieve was in Gryffindor, but Uncle James probably told you about that when she was sorted three years ago. Grover was also sorted into Gryffindor. Cousin Leslie Weasley was sorted into Hufflepuff and dear cousin Mary Lupin was sorted into Ravenclaw along with me. Everyone was cheered for, of course, except for me, but that was okay because nobody had known of my existence until today.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 2nd of September and it's the first day of actual school. Professor Knot had given me my time table. I only had three classes with the Gryffindors, which I expect will be interesting, knowing that my twin just learned of my existence. Three classes with the Slytherins, which is my friend's house. I also have a few classes with the Hufflepuffs, which is cousin Leslie's house.

I had gotten 30 points for Ravenclaw today, in only the first class! Aren't you proud of me? This was one of those classes with the Hufflepuffs, but I think that they were ignoring me the entire time. I wonder why I feel that way. My classes with the Gryffindors wasn't very good. Grover had hexed me in the middle of Charms class and the teacher didn't do or say anything about it, which was strange. I think I should go to bed, it's about midnight and I have classes tomorrow.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 3rd of September and Grover sent me a note that seemed threatening. It said that nobody wants to see me and that I should drop out of Hogwarts. It hurt to read it, knowing that it came from my twin brother. Juliet read it and stormed off to confront him. When she came back, she had a smile on her pale face. She told me that my brother was idiotic for sending such a note and that he had gotten what he deserved. I hope he's okay.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Well, at least tomorrow is Saturday and I can read that new book you sent me. 'Can You See the Roses?' sounds like a good book. I forgot to say how things have been going with Grover. He still doesn't seem to like me. He hexed me and called me something that I would never say aloud.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 4th of September and Juliet, Lucius and I were sitting underneath a huge tree looking at the lake. Juliet had told us a story of her adventure that she went on when she was six. It was how she and Lucius met. She had wandered off and ended up at Lucius's house when Lucius was waiting for his father to return from work. It was a really cute story.

Soon, Alex came to join us. Apparently, he became friends with them as well. He was also mad about the note that Grover sent me, but I have no idea why he knew about it. He also knew about Grover hexing me and he wasn't too happy about that either. Speaking about Grover, he came up to us and said that only the wrong sort would be friends with me and that I had no right to live.

Is it true? Is this because I was a highly sick child and more like a ghost than a child because I was so pale? I don't know, but my friends did not like his comment and scolded him, while Juliet tried to calm me down. I had a bit of a cough when I first woke up, but it left at breakfast.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 5th of September and Grover had shoved me down the stairs I was going up. I tumbled down and I couldn't feel anything except pain. On the tumble down, I had broken my right arm and left ankle, but other than that I was fine. Alex, Lucius, and Juliet came as soon as they heard that I was hurt. When I was able to go out, they walked with me, even though they're all Slytherins.

Hopefully Grover will learn to like me. Things will get better, right? Right now things are making my heart hurt. Why did you keep me hidden from the world? Why didn't you show me to them? I want to know. I hope Grover will accept me.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 6th of September and I met this boy. Actually, I bumped into him. He was a tall third year Ravenclaw with short brown hair and blue eyes. He caused me to blush, which turned my face bright red. I could only think, 'stupid Weasley Genes'. He just stared at me, not like Grover's friends, but like I was the prettiest girl in the world. He blushed a little when he realized that he was staring at me. He was kind of cute, but getting to dinner was more important.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 7th of September and I woke up at 3 am, not able to go back to sleep. I went to the common room, only to find the cute boy I met yesterday sitting down on one of the couches. I had resisted the urge to sit next to him and ask him idiotic questions, instead I sat on the couch across from him. He seemed lost in thought, so I didn't bother him.

Class was as fun as normal, I was about three or four months ahead of all my classes, so it was fun. My head was spinning. My heart burned. My stomach hurt. My balance was off. I hope that I'm not getting sick again. It hurts so much that I just want to rip my heart out!

I passed out in Charms, it hurt so much. I had woken up in the hospital wing about four hours later, with my hand still clutching my heart. All my friends were there, Juliet, Alex and Lucius, but I had an empty feeling in my heart. Like something or someone was missing. I wanted to see that third year.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 8th of September and I felt a lot better today than I felt yesterday. Not only in body, but in mind as well. My classes are really easy to me, but there are a lot of people who are having trouble, so my professors let me help them. I really like helping them, but sometimes they won't listen. It hurt, it hurts a lot. I really want to see that third year again.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 9th of September and I didn't have a very good morning. I was out of breath and Grover hexed me. Did you forget that I'm left handed?

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 27th of September and I'm sorry that I didn't write to you sooner, but I was studying in the library. I noticed something really strange about the books on 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. They never mentioned his real name. Mind you, I find that very important. I also met a strange man that became our teacher after our charms teacher disappeared. Grandfather visited me a few days ago, telling me what happened. He was sorry for what Grover did to me and for not talking to me sooner.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner

Dear Mum,

Today is the 30th of September and I've been in the hospital for a few days now. My lungs were acting up again. A Slytherin boy is following me around for some unknown reason. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone.

Good Night,

Katie-Anne Corner


End file.
